The paper trail
by KlaineRock
Summary: Through a series of emails, blogs, text messages, tweets, letters, diary entries and recordings we follow the private relationships of Finchel and Klaine. This is all the things they didnt want you to see.There will be mentions of other couples and characters too.


Finn's Phone

Message received 19:23

From: Santana

Ur a fool.

Message sent 19:24

To: Santana

?

Message received 19:26

From: Santana

Dnt play dumb monkey nuts. Hobbit tld me bwt ur plans. They stink.

Message received 19:26

From: Rach

Me again! Just wanted to say goodnight im not actually going to sleep yet but I don't want to miss you when you do so Goodnight xx

Message Sent 19:27

To: Santana

What did she say?

Message received 19:29

From: Santana

Tht ur joining the army n ur nt speaking to her. Ur bein a dick finn

Message received 19:29

From: Rach

Forgot to say I love you lol xx

Message sent 19:35

To: Santana

I can't

Message received 19:35

From: Santana

Message sent 19:36

To: Santana

Talk to her.

Message received: 19:36

From: Santana

I kno shes annoying. She keeps fking calling me in middle of practice bt u cnt just leave her like tht.

Message sent 19:37

To: Santana

No shes not annoying. its just hard to speak to her and not be with her anymore

Message received 19:39

From: Santana

Like I said ur a fool.

Message received: 19:40

From: Rach

Im going to bed now so if you reply and I don't text back Ill be asleep haha goodnight love you xx

* * *

extract from Blaine's diary.

_ I was relieved when he didnt get into NYADA but now I think it's the worst thing thats ever happened to us. He hangs around school looking miserable and Tina is always taking the piss out of him. Im really starting to hate that girl. She thinks she's going to be the new star of the club now that Rachels gone but everyone agrees that Im the new Rachel so shes in for a shock. I cant wait to see her face when I get the solos! Anyway back to Kurt, he's really unhappy and I feel awful because there is nothing I can do to cheer him up. I tried to give him a bj yesterday but he pushed me away. he said he was tired but he didnt go sleep so I know he was lying. He just didnt want me to touch him. I think he blames me for keeping him here. Hes going to resent me and im going to lose God, i cant even think like it it's going to kill me. Isnt that ironic! If he stays here il lose him but he goes to NY we'd stand a better chance of making it. I hate to think of him in NY where I cant reach out and touch whenever the feeling takes me but I cant keep him here can i? I think im going to speak to him about it. Maybe il give him a bj first tho (and no diary your not invited) _

* * *

From: Rachel Berry

Sent: 3RD June, 12:43 AM

To: Finn Hudson

Subject: What happened to the Danny Zuko I met at the beach?

You never responded to my previous email. I am not stupid enough to believe that your ignorance is unintentional but I do hope you take a moment to fully consider your options. I know I have no right to tell you what to do and my opinion probably counts for nothing but for what it's worth I really don't want you to do this. I think I understand your reasoning for wanting to enrol in the forces but you must remember that nothing you do is ever going to change the past. You can't bring your father back. I keep thinking that this email is a bad idea but I need you to know how incredible you are. You don't have to be a soldier to make me or anyone else proud. I am already proud of you. I tell everyone here about you. I still call you my boyfriend (I hope you don't mind.) It slips off my tongue before I can catch it; I like how it sounds though so I don't really try hard. I'm starting to sound like the obsessed ex-girlfriend aren't I? I'm sorry. I'm trying to be more mature about things. I completely understand why you did what you did by the way. I didn't but my papa spent 48 hours explaining in detail why a marriage would have been a huge mistake. I don't know if I believe that bit but he also said that you let me go because you love me just like him and daddy. If you're avoiding me because you think I'm angry and I'll be horrible then stop. I promise to be nice. (you know how nice how I can be ;-)

Ok I'm going to stop in a moment but I just wanted to tell you about Santana. She text me yesterday and I told her about your plans (they would have gotten back to her anyway) and she said to tell you that you're a fool. I have to agree. The army is not like an Xbox game, you can't press pause or rewind. I know you're not stupid but I'm worried. I have never been this worried about anything before and I don't believe you know what you're signing up for. Tell me? Please because I'm finding it so hard to let to go. You are incredible and you can achieve anything you put mind to. I know because I've seen you do it. When you first joined the New Directions you were scared of what people would think of you but I remember how you stood up to Puck when he locked Artie in that awful toilet. Don't you remember that? You stood up for yourself and for the rest of us and you made that Glee club what it is today. People thought I was the star but I only shined because you polished me. I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for you. Am I rambling? Ha! You always did call me rambler guess I now know why!

If you're reading this now thinking something along the lines of 'oh shut up Rachel you're not my wife' then you would be right. I am not your wife but Finn, I want to be. I still want to marry you and I believe you want to marry me too. I don't care what you say. No one goes through that twice if they never wanted to do it once. I have class in an hour so I'm going to have to go now. Please reply. I miss you.

Love you always

Sandy ;-)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: Rachel Berry

Sent: 3RD June, 12:45 AM

To: Finn Hudson

Subject: To Lima with love

Attachment: [image of Rachel kissing the camera lens]

* * *

Finn Hudson: RT Mike Chang It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. In case ur wondering #ThisTweetIsForYou

Mike Chang: Finn Hudson hi dude!

Finn Hudson: Mike Chang hey! Are u ok?

PM Mike Chang: Finn Hudson Tina dumped me

PM Finn Hudson: Mike Chang fuck off!

PM Mike Chang: Finn Hudson Im not joking. She said we have to make to make changes and change is good

PM Finn Hudson: Mike Chang Shit. Im really sorry dude. Like really sorry. Is there anything I can do?

PM Mike Chang: Finn Hudson Thanks but im not that desperate lol how are u and rach?

PM Finn Hudson: Mike Chang Same

PM Mike Chang: Finn Hudson still haven't replied?

PM Finn Hudson: Mike Chang I don't know what to say to her

PM Mike Chang: Finn Hudson Im no expert but try the truth

PM Finn Hudson: Mike Chang Why? The truth will hurt just as much if not more.

PM Mike Chang: Finn Hudson You're a fool.

Blaine Anderson: Finn Hudson SHAGGAGAGAGAGAG

Finn Hudson: Blaine Anderson I swear if I ever catch you 2 like that again im telling mum! Lmao

Kurt Hummel: You wouldn't dare. Finn Hudson: Blaine Anderson I swear if I ever catch you 2 like that again im telling mum! Lmao

* * *

An extract from Rachels Diary

4th June

**Dear diary,**

**I want to kill myself. You probably think Im dramatic but I have never known a feeling this numb. I am New York and yet I cant even smile. What the hell is wrong with me? I should be over the moon and I know im incredibly lucky to be here but I don't feel it. I wish I could turn back time. I would be married by now and Finn would be with and he wouldn't be thinking of joining the stupid army. I cant believe hes actually going to do it. He promised hed never leave me and here he is, for the third time now he's leaving me. Some would say he's already left but I don't agree. He still loves me, I know he does because I can feel it in my gut.**

* * *

_A/N - thankyou for reading. hope you enjoyed. let me know what you though?_

_If your following cutting it I am half way through another chapter so it will be updated soon. Thanks again :) xx_


End file.
